Dreams by the Piano
by Demoness99
Summary: "Just when I hold you tight, madame. You vanish with the night, madame. In dreams I kiss your hand, madame. And pray my dreams come true" He doesn't even eat. All he does is walk to his piano, stay there the entire day and plays it, remembering. PruAus in flashbacks. One-shot. Story better than summary, promise. Frucked up summary is frucked up.


Austria slowly made his way to his piano, dragging his feet. Something the austrian never did except for when this day arrives. The only day of the year he doesn't change from his pyjamas, nor brushes his hair. He doesn't even eat. All he does is walk to his piano, stay there the entire day and play the piano, remembering.

This is his way of grieving Prussia, his deceased lover.

He flops down on the piano chair. The door downstairs creaks open in the exact moment, Austria immediately knows who it is.

Hungary.

She calls his name, but he doesn't have the energy to answer. He just sits there, silent as a mouse. He hears her sighing. He sighs himself at that. Fast steps follow, they get louder and louder the closer she gets.

"Roderich? Are you okay?" She calls his name again. He feels like banging his head on the piano. Can't she just leave? She knows what day it is today.

The day Prussia stopped existing. Even though it's been five years, he cannot help but still be as sad and as lonely as the day he found out. This day is the only day he lets go of his mask and breaks down.

"Roderich?" She asks as she enters the room. He sits there silently, waiting for her to come and ask the same question she has asked the past five times.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" She asks. He nods weakly. She sits down besides him. Austria looks up at her. Hungary looks back at him. He looks.. broken. She moves her hands to his and lets them rest over his, telling him that she is there for him. She smiles a bit. He looks at her for a moment, studying her face, before removing his hands from his lap. He places them on the keys of the piano, letting them rest there. Hungary puts a hand on his shoulder, telling him it's okay. To let it all out. He slowly nods and presses down the keys. His hands start sliding gracefully from key to key, adding a few notes here and there.

Hungary recognised the song immediately.

_"Roderich!" She called, looking around herself. "Roderich!" She repeated, a bit louder this time. She had looked everywhere he could be; his piano room, his bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the attic, her bedroom. Everywhere... Now that she thought about it, he could be in the living room. She slapped a hand to her forehead, silently cursing her stupidity. She hurried downstairs and turned left, the living room in sight. She opened the door slowly, making sure he wasn't changing or anything. Even though it wouldn't make sense for anyone to change in the middle of the living room that has really big windows._

She peeked inside, not finding what she sort of had imagined. What she saw made her speechless. Prussia and Austria standing chest to chest. Prussia's hand resting on Austria's waist and Austria's hand on Prussia's shoulder, their free hands clasped together. She opened the door as slowly as she could a bit more to get a better a view.

"Now, take my hand." Austria did as he was told. "Good. Now all you have to do is follow me." He said and started moving around the room, at a slow pace at first so that Austria would have a chance to keep up. I Kiss Your Hand, Madame was blasting on the radio. One of the biggest hits at the moment. Austria had a faint blush on cheeks. Prussia was smirking, typical. But it wasn't the usual cold smirk, it was a bit softer, almost a smile.

Hungary felt her own mouth curl into a smile from the cute scene playing in front of her.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Austria asked as he tried to follow Prussia's movements.

"I'm a country. It's my duty to know how to dance waltz. We go to balls all the time, after all. The real question here is why you don't know how to." He smirked as he spun Austria around.

"W-well... I'm usually the one who's playing the music, you see. I can't dance at all, so my boss told me to play the piano or the violin instead since that's the only thing I'm good at." Austria tripped a few times and almost fell while he was talking. Prussia prevented him from falling every time.

"Then I'll teach ya. Then maybe we can dance together on one of the balls." Austria looked up at him with surprise and doubt in his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?! Of corse we can't dance like this in public! We're both men and I know that you know very well what happens if people catch us dancing." He scolded Prussia for a bit more before he was satisfied.

"Gosh, you're boring." Prussia scowled at him. Austria scowled back. They kept that act up for a few moment before both of them bursted out laughing. They kept on dancing.

Hungary had to fight to keep in a squeal. She watched them for a while before she realiseed the seriousness of the situation.

This was bound to end in heartbreak. Every romantic relation between two nations ended that way. They had just broken the unwritten rule. Nations shouldn't fall in love. It will make both the people and the nation itself suffer. _As the words of the rule flash through Hungary's mind, she feels a pang of sorrow fill her chest._

The song comes to an end and Prussia and Austria stops dancing. Prussia bows and takes Austria's hand in his.

"I kiss your hand, madame." He kissed it gently. He then looked up at Austria, smirking, still holding his hand in his. Austria's cheeks turned pink. He hit Prussia on the head lightly.

"That's not funny."

"Oh, you know it is. Kesesesese~" Prussia kept the smirk on as he stood up straight, pulling Austria in for a kiss which he gladly accepted.

Hungary couldn't watch any longer. She closed the door gently and walked away. Leaving the two behind closed doors. 

Hungary snaps out of the memory when she hears a quiet sob. She turns her head to the side to see Austria staring into the air, tears rolling down his cheeks. She gently takes his hand in hers, catching the austrian's attention. He slowly turns his head towards her.

That's when she realised for the first time how much of a mess he looks. The pain in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks too. She reached up to dry them.

"Come here." She pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture.

"I miss him." He whispers into her chest. She strokes his hair.

"I know. I miss him too." She rests her cheek against the top of his head.

_"Just when I hold you tight, madame  
You vanish with the night, madame  
In dreams I kiss your hand, madame  
And pray my dreams come true"_


End file.
